


The Awakening

by Venezia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Scott and Allison, Multi, Underworld, some original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Underworld AU*</p><p>Stiles is a vampire, part of an ancient coven of werewolf hunters. When he discovers the werewolves are planning another rebellion, he takes matters into his own hands to stop it. But this time, the werewolves are looking for someone, someone who will help them win the war and Stiles has to find them before the werewolves.</p><p>However, he didn't plan on uncovering a plot within his own coven to overthrow the vampires. Now, Stiles must stop the werewolves and the Elders that made him who he is. He also didn't count on Derek, Derek who is the lone carrier of the gene that could destroy both species or give one the upper hand in winning the battle that's been raging for centuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sterek AU of the movie Underworld. I suppose it would help if you've seen the movie but you don't need to in order to understand the story. I've been toying around with the idea of this AU for a while now and finally finished it and liked it.
> 
> Sooo I hope you guys enjoy it and leave lot of comments because I love them!

Stiles pushed his wet hair out of his face but it did no good as the rain continued to pour down on him, plastering his hair to his face and molding his clothes to his body. Thunder cracked and lightening lit up the sky. He looked at all the humans scurrying around, some holding umbrellas and others racing madly for shelter to get out of the downpour. They had to be cold, whats worse was they were cold and wet and Stiles smiled, he did not miss being a human. He did not miss the feeling of being cold and wet, accompanied by the shivers and the ensuing cold that would be sure to follow had he still been human.

Suddenly, his attention was caught by Lydia who as standing on the street, waving up at him. He should probably get down there before she decided to come get him and that would not be pretty. He looked down to make sure he could land neatly before he jumped off the ledge. He landed easily on his feet, barely making a sound, looking up to where he'd been a few seconds ago, 20 stories up in the air and now standing on the ground, unharmed.

God, he loved being a vampire.

"It's about time." Lydia marched up to him, slapping his shoulder, "You've been up there for half an hour, messing around. Come on."

Stiles followed her down to stairwell to the subway station and he pulled his hood off, looking around. He could smell the humans all around him but he was searching for the smell of werewolf, tonight it was a little harder though with the rain somewhat masking the smell. Shouldn't be too hard though, all they were looking for now was the smell of wet dog.

"What did Gerard say we were looking for down here?" Stiles asked, looking around the platform.

"Werewolves have been seen around the city lately, which isn't unheard of but the fact that they're coming out more and more frequently and in such large numbers. Gerard just wants to make sure they aren't up to anything and their last known hideout is here, underneath the tunnels." Lydia replied.

Stiles nodded and he looked ahead. There were two men standing at the edge of the platform and one turned and Stiles caught his gaze, watching as he smirked and the tip of his canine fangs showed. Stiles stopped abruptly grabbing Lydia's arm, "Lydia, we need to get out here."

Lydia looked around, "What? Why?"

"There's two up there and I'm pretty sure-" Before he could finish, the two men in front of them pulled out guns and opened fire. Stiles pulled Lydia down behind one of the columns as people ran, screaming and shouting.

Lydia pulled a gun from under her coat, loading a clip of wolfsbane bullets into it, "You take the two behind us, I'll take the two in front of us."

Stiles nodded, "Got it." Lydia jumped up firing shots down the platform at the two werewolves. Stiles looked down to make sure she was ok before he went for his two.

He got up and fired at the two standing at the other end. One dropped his gun and ran towards him, jumping just as a woman tried to run across the platform. Stiles grabbed and pulled her behind him, just as the werewolf's claws raked across his shoulder. He felt his fangs fighting to emerge in response to the pain but he forced them back in and pushed the woman to the ground, "Stay down!"

As he spun back around, the werewolf lunged again, tackling and pinning him to the ground, snapping at his face and throat with its teeth. Stiles was holding the snapping jaws, just inches from his face and he looked around for his gun. He finally found it but he couldn't reach it. One of the other werewolves howled and while the werewolf that was on top of him was distracted, Stiles managed to get his arms around his neck and twist, breaking the werewolf's neck. He pushed the dead body off him and rolled to grab his gun. He jumped up and fired at the second wolf, hitting it in the shoulder. The werewolf dropped his gun and ran, jumping onto the rails and running down the tunnel. Stiles cursed, losing sight of him around the bend.

He heard people screaming and heard more gunshots, turning just in time to see a man get shot and fall to the ground. Another man pulled him out of the way and one of the werewolves, grabbed him by the jacket, pulling him up onto his feet before Lydia shot the werewolf and it fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked. Lydia nodded, stepping aside to reveal the other dead werewolf, "We need to get out of here before the police arrive, my other one escaped down the tunnel. You should get back to the manor, I'll follow the tunnel and see where it leads."

Lydia handed him some extra clips of wolfsbane bullets, "Are you sure? What if there's more down there?" Her eyes narrowed in on his shredded coat and she pulled it aside, revealing the claws marks, "Stiles, you can't go down there alone, you're hurt."

Stiles shrugged her off, "It's fine, its already healing. I'll be fine. Go, get back to the manor." Stiles jumped down into the railway and nodded at her before running down the tunnel, following the werewolf's scent. He could smell blood, but it was an acrid stench, not warm and inviting like usual, the werewolf was dying, the wolfsbane in its system killing him. Stiles followed the smell all the way down the tunnel until he came to a branch off and he heard growling come from further down.

 It sounded like a whole pack and if it was then they were in big trouble.

\-------------------------------------------

"How did they even know you were there?!" Peter yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, the drywall cracking and crumbling around the indent. He'd sent four werewolves to track down one human and only one had returned, wounded, no human in tow, and with the news that the other three men were dead.

The werewolf shook his head, "I'm not sure. But there were two of them and they followed us in from the street."

"Did they know you were after a human?" Peter growled.

"No, I don't think so." The werewolf replied.

"You don't think so?" Peter grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall, "For your sake, you better hope not. If they get wind of what we are planning, they will come after us in full force and this time, they will wipe us from existence. Get the bullet dug out of your shoulder and find the rest of the pack."

Peter let go and watched as the werewolf scrambled away from him and out of the door. He knew he shouldn't have sent his stupid mutts out to do this. It was too important and they were too incompetent. He would just have to do it himself.

\---------------------------------------------

"Alright, you're free to go. We might call you if we have more questions." The officer handed over a business card, "We'll give you a ride home."

Derek shoved the card into his pocket, "Great." He climbed into the back of a squad car and the officer drove him home. He trudged up to the top floor where his loft was and he slid open the door. He'd just wanted to go to sleep because maybe, just maybe, the events of tonight and people screaming and running for their lives, would make the nightmares go away.

\--------------------------------------------------

Stiles pulled into the manor shortly before dawn, grabbing the security cameras that he'd liberated from the subway platform before the police arrived. He pushed the doors open and was greeted by other members of the coven, lounging around, sipping blood from champagne flutes like that made it any better.

Lydia came down the stairs, pulling him into a hug, "Are you ok? How's your shoulder?" She looked at the shoulder but found nothing but smooth, undamaged skin, the wounds already healed.

"I told you it would be fine." Stiles replied.

"Gerard is waiting for your report. He's not happy right now though, Joseph was supposed to be here tomorrow night to awaken Alexander but he's been delayed." Lydia warned him.

Stiles had forgotten all about the elders awakening ceremony. Joseph was their current elder, he was over 600 hundred years old and he'd been the reigning elder Vampire for past 25 years, now it was Alexander's turn and he could only be awakened by another elder. Which was why Joseph was supposed to be here tomorrow night. Stiles didn't know why Gerard was so upset though, what was one more day for a vampire elder?

Stiles nodded, "Thanks for the heads-up. I'll try not to be my usual smart ass self."

"That's probably a good idea." Lydia nodded, before waving him off, "I'll be with Allison, if you need anything."

Allison was another member of their coven, Lydia's best friend, one of Stiles' only friends, and Gerard's granddaughter. Gerard was the master of their coven and his son, Chris, Allison’s father, was the second in command and not nearly as bad as Gerard. Stiles suspected that the only reason Gerard put up with him is because he was friends with Allison and because Chris liked him well enough. Stiles wasn't a new vampire but he wasn't centuries old either and being a modern day vampire, Stiles wasn't as old school or as respectful of some of the traditional aspects of Vampire culture. This along with Stiles' smart mouth and sarcastic wit, definitely did not put him in Gerard’s good graces.

Stiles walked up the staircase to Gerard’s quarters and knocked on the door. “Enter” Gerard’s voice said and Stiles pushed open the doors. Chris was standing by his father’s side and he nodded at Stiles when he entered.

“Stiles, I heard there was quite a commotion tonight at the train station.” Gerard said and he gestured for Stiles to sit down across from him.

Stiles sat and nodded, “Nothing Lydia and I couldn’t handle. There were just more than we expected. One escaped down the tunnel, I tracked him and that actually brings me to my next point. I think the werewolves are gathering for something, something big.”

“And what makes you say that?” Gerard asked, leaning forward.

“I heard them. There must be dozens down there and they aren’t just hiding out, they’re shifting and fighting. They’re getting braver and tonight just proves that they aren’t scared of us anymore, opening fire on us in public? They don’t care because they’re planning something big and they don’t care who gets in their way.” Stiles replied, “We can take a group down there and end this right now.”

Gerard shook his head, “No, that won’t be necessary.”

“What? Why not? The longer we wait, the more time they have to gather and get stronger.” Stiles retorted, jumping up, “It’s our job to go down there and stop them.”

Gerard rose up to meet Stiles, “It’s your job to obey your coven master and you will do as I say and stand down!”

Chris crossed the floor and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Stiles… Enough.”

Stiles glared at Gerard, before turning away and making for the door. He grabbed the handle and turned to speak over his shoulder, “Elias would have let me go after them.” He pulled the door open and left, listening to it slam shut as he made his way down the hall to his room.

After Stiles had gone, Chris turned to Gerard “He’s not wrong.”

Gerard scoffed, “He is a child. A vampire for almost a decade and he thinks he knows of the werewolves and what Elias would do. Elias was far too easy on the boy, reminded too much of the boys mother whenever he looked at him.”

“Stiles might not be a pureblood vampire with the same views his ancestors had but he makes up for it with being an exceptional hunter. And he is right, we cannot allow the werewolves to believe that we are growing weak.” Chris replied.

“Enough!” Gerard snapped, “I have heard this from the nestling and I will not hear it from you. I have made my decision and it is final.”

“Then you’re a fool.” Chris told him, exiting before his father could say another word.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles pulled a hoodie on and sat down, drinking from the glass of blood that he found waiting for him from Lydia when he got back to his room. He grabbed the video cards from the cameras he’d taken from the platform and put the first one into the computer. There was nothing but the crowd slowly shuffling down the stairs and he could only spot two of the werewolves that they’d fought. He downloaded the video and slipped the second card in. He saw himself and Lydia on the platform, along with the werewolves, then the fighting started and he noticed one of the werewolves going for a man that had taken cover from the gunfire behind a pillar. Stiles’ eyes narrowed at the man and he pulled up the first video. The same man was in the first video and he saw the werewolves tracking his movements.

It could just be a coincidence but Stiles put in the third video card anyways. Stiles saw himself shield the woman from the werewolf and one of the guys went down from a gunshot. The same guy from the first to videos tried to pull the man away from the fight when one of the werewolves grabbed him. Stiles paused the video on the man’s face and sat back, tapping his fingers on the desk.

“So who are you and why do the werewolves want you?” Stiles asked himself. He zoomed in on the guys face and then pulled up the police database, running his face to get an address. He was going to pay the man a visit.

There was a knock on his door and he opened it to find Allison and Lydia waiting outside. He ushered them in and shut the door again, “What are you two doing here? If Gerard finds you here, he’ll throw a fit.”

“We know you’re right about the werewolves. But we also don’t want you disobeying him and going out and getting yourself into trouble.” Lydia replied.

Allison nodded, “But we also know you’re not going to listen to us anyways.” She slid a backpack off her shoulder and handed it to him, grinning.

Stiles smiled as he opened the bag, it was full of weapons, “I love you guys. But I can’t tell you what I found, it’ll only get you in trouble.”

Lydia snorted, “Oh come on, we can take care of ourselves. Just tell us what you’ve found and we’ll go from there.”

Stiles looked between the two and sighed, “The werewolves were following a human.”

“A human?” Lydia wrinkled her nose, “What would they want a human for?”

“You don’t think they’re trying to turn people do you?” Allison asked.

Stiles shook his head, “No, I reviewed the footage, they were tracking him for awhile. Lydia and I got in the way on the platform or else they would have taken him there. Besides, a human hasn’t survived a bite in decades. There would be no way the werewolves could know if a random human would survive or not. They want him for something else, I just don’t know what.”

“Have you found out who he is?” Lydia asked.

“I’m running his face now. Stiles replied, pointing towards the police database.

Lydia and Allison looked at each other then at Stiles, “Stiles, you know we’re with you no matter what but this isn’t a lot to go on. For all we know, they’re hunting humans for sport again. We agree that we still need to go down there and take that group out but getting involved in other werewolf matters especially when there is a human involved is risky. You know how picky the elders are about us being out of the safety of the manor. And what if the humans found out about us?”

“They won’t. I’m just gonna go check this guy out, if nothing seems out of the ordinary, then I’ll leave and come back but I can’t just do nothing.” Stiles told them.

Lydia grabbed his hand, “Stiles promise us you’ll atleast wait until we have more evidence and then we will gladly help you.”

Stiles couldn’t make that promise and Lydia and Allison both knew it but he said it just to appease them anyways.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, not wanting to get Lydia and Allison into trouble and not wanting to arouse suspicion on himself, Stiles grabbed his things and made his exit through a window in his room later in the night when the rest of the coven was busy with other things.

He made it to the human's apartment building, looking up to the top floor where his loft was located. With his enhanced vision, he managed to spot a balcony about two stories up and holding onto his bag, he jumped to the second story, grabbing the railing. He found another balcony on the fourth floor and repeated the process until he'd made it to the balcony outside the loft. He let himself in the and looked around. The loft was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp by the bed in the corner of the room.

Not much of an interior decorator, Stiles noted as he wondered around. There was a bed and a nightstand, a table off to the side and couch by the far wall. What was so special about this human that the werewolves wanted him? While looking around, Stiles noticed a picture sitting on the bedside table and picked it up. It looked like a family picture. There was an older woman and man, presumably his mother and father, another man and then two girls and the guy that Stiles was currently after.

Stiles dropped the picture when he heard footsteps coming towards the door and he quickly slid into the shadows of the far wall, out of sight. The door slid open and a figure walked in, sliding it shut behind him. While his back was turned, Stiles made his move. He sped over and spun the human around, pinning him to the door, "Why are those men after you?!"

"What?! Who the hell are you?!" The human pushed against him but Stiles held him still.

"Your name is Derek Hale, you were at the subway station shootout last night. The men who were shooting were after you but we got in the way. Why are they after you?" Stiles demanded.

Derek shook his head, "I don't know."

Before Stiles could ask anything else, there was a loud howl and the window that made up the entire back wall shattered as werewolves crashed through it. Stiles dropped Derek and pulled his gun, shooting at the werewolves. Stiles hit one and it fell to the ground, convulsing from the wolfsbane now traveling through its system. The remaining two split up, one going after Derek who had scrambled up and out the door and the other one lunged for Stiles. Stiles ducked and sidestepped it, but as he tried to raise his gun, the werewolf knocked it out of his hand and across the loft. Stiles jumped back as the werewolf lashed out again. He pulled a knife just as the werewolf jumped again and he sank it into the werewolf's chest. He pushed the werewolf off and ran, grabbing his gun before running after Derek.

Derek had just made it to the bottom of the stairwell and he pulled open the door. There was a man standing on the other side and then he saw Derek, he just smiled, "Long time no see, huh Derek?"

Before Derek could ask who this new guy was, the guy jolted to the side and Derek heard gunshots. The guy lurched forward and fell onto Derek, dragging him down to the ground. He bit down hard into Derek's shoulder and Derek pushed him off just as someone grabbed his ankle and dragged him out the door and out from underneath the guy.

He was pulled onto his feet and pushed out the door and towards a car in the parking lot.

"Get in!" The guy shouted at him, running around to the drivers side.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Derek shouted over the roof of the car, "Who the hell are you people?!"

"Just get in the car!" The guy shouted again.

Derek looked back towards his building and then at the car. Either way, his night was not going to go well. He got in the car and it sped off, the tires screeching and skidding on the wet pavement.

"You want to tell me who you are and what the hell is going on?" Derek demanded, looking at the guy sitting next to him. He couldn't have been more than 20 years old, if that, he was wearing a bright red hoodie, his hair was plastered to his face and they were both soaking wet from the rain.

"My name is Stiles and you're lucky I just saved your ass. Why are the werewolves after you? Who are you?" Stiles asked, skidding through the street.

"Werewolves?! What are you talking-" Derek was interrupted when there was a thump on the roof of the car and they swerved. Before he could ask another question, a silver blade was rammed through the roof and it narrowly missed Stiles.

The blade was rammed through again and this time it sunk into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles cried out. Stiles slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a stop. Whoever had been on the roof was gone and Stiles looked over at his shoulder. The skin sizzled from the silver blade and the flesh stung like a bitch, not to mention it was pouring blood.

Stiles looked to Derek, “Are you-“ Before he could finish, the window shattered and a clawed hand wrapped around his throat, dragging him through the window.

Stiles struggled against the claws as they dug into his throat, one hand trying to pry the claws from his neck, the other struggling for the silver blade hidden up his sleeve. He was pulled face to face with a blue eyed werewolf and he was smirking, “Well, well, what have we here? A baby vampire?”

“Fuck you.” Stiles ground out.

“Baby vampires are so much fun. So full of hate.” The werewolf replied, “Haven’t come across one as lively as you in awhile though. Too bad I have to kill you.”

“If you’re gonna kill me, just do it. I don’t need the whole evil monologue.” Stiles retorted, finally managing to get the knife to slid of out its sheath and into his palm.

The werewolf chuckled, “Atleast you made this little errand trip fun.” The werewolf brought his other hand up, claws extended and that’s when Stiles flipped the blade in his palm and jammed it in between the werewolf’s ribs, shoving it up. The werewolf howled and dropped Stiles, slashing out for him and catching his side.

Stiles gasped for breath as oxygen rushed into his lungs and sharp pain lanced through his side. He kicked the werewolf back and pulled the car door open, scrambling inside and speeding off.

Peter yanked the knife from his chest and threw it away in disgust, holding his hand there to staunch the flow of blood. He watched the tail lights of the car disappear and he smiled. Derek got away again but it didn’t matter, he had the blood sample to test and Derek had been bitten, in two days when the moon was full, Derek would shift and they would find him then.

\-------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck was that? Who is that guy?” Derek demanded as the car sped around a corner and he was thrown against the side.

“He’s a werewolf.” Stiles replied, “They’re all werewolves and they’re after you for some reason. “

“Werewolves? What are you talking about?!” Derek shouted.

Stiles slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting a car that pulled out in front of them and he swerved around them, cursing, “Werewolves! They’re all humans who transform into werewolves! I hunt them, I’m a vampire! Fuck, why is that so hard to understand?!”

“Because they don’t exist!” Derek yelled.

Stiles hit the brakes again as a light turned red and he turned to Derek, grinning to show his fangs, “Hate to break it to you, but we do exist and you’re in the middle of it now. So sit there and shut up while I think.”

Derek glared at him and then looked at Stiles’ shoulder, still pouring blood and the gashes in his side, “If you’re not going to tell me anything, you need to let me help you with those or get to a hospital.”

“They’re fine.” Stiles told him, pulling his jacket over his side to hide the wounds, “We have to get you back to the manor before sunrise.”

Derek shook his head and looked out the window, debating his chances of getting away. When he heard a car honk behind them, the light had turned green and he looked at Stiles, “Hey… Hey, the lights green.”

Stiles’ eyes jerked open and he nodded. They headed for the bridge exit and Derek looked over at him again, “Seriously, you need to get those looked at. You’re gonna pass out from blood loss…. Hey, I’m not kidding.”

“Neither am I!” Stiles snapped, “You don’t even know how much danger you are in. If we don’t get you somewhere safe, you’ll be dead by morning. I’ll be fine, I’ll heal.”

“Whatever, jackass.” Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles shook his head. How was he going to explain this to Gerard? Bringing a human back to the manor, Stiles wasn’t even sure Chris could get him out of this one. His shoulder stung and his side felt like it was on fire but they couldn’t stop. He gave himself a mental pep talk and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, they just had to make it to the…. to…

Derek looked over as the car swerved and he saw Stiles’ head drooping, “Hey… Hey! Stiles! Shit!” He grabbed the wheel but it was too late, the car veered toward the side and crashed through the barrier, going straight over and into the river. Derek hit his forehead on the dashboard as they impacted and he cursed. Water was slowly coming in through the doors and he looked around, he had to get them out of here. He undid both their seat belts and grabbed the gun from the floorboard. He shot out the window and water came flooding in, he grabbed Stiles and dragged him out through the window before kicking towards the surface. He gasped for air as they broke the surface of the water and he swam for the small concrete landing under the bridge. He pulled Stiles up onto it and ripped open the red hoodie, looking at the wounds. They were both still flowing blood and Derek ripped the hoodie up, binding the wounds.

Stiles groaned in pain but didn’t wake up and Derek finished tying the makeshift bandages. He checked to make sure there weren’t any other injuries before he let the crack to his own head and the pain overcome him, slumping down beside Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost ended up being super long so I cut this one into two parts and will be posting the second part tomorrow.
> 
> And I forgot to mention, this won't follow the Underworld plot exactly but it's pretty close but I'm also trying to keep some humor from the character's personalities in there as well.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Stiles? Stiles… Are you ok?” Allison patted Stiles’ cheek, “Stiles... You need to get up.”

Stiles blinked his eyes open and he looked up to see Allison’s face above him, “Allison? What are you doing here?”

“Lydia and I tracked your car and it’s a good thing we did.” Allison grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet, “Come on, it’s almost dawn. We have to get back to the manor.”

Stiles nodded then looked around, “Wait! Derek, where’s Derek? The guy I was with, where is he?”

“Lydia has him in the car already. Come on.” Allison helped him up the embankment and to the SUV. Derek was slumped in the backseat, Lydia keeping his head from slumping against the window and holding her hand to his bloody forehead, white gauze pressed against it. Stiles slid in beside her and Allison got into the front seat, turning them back towards the manor.

Stiles pulled his ripped hoodie from his body and undid the pieces wrapped around his shoulder and torso. His skin was completely healed and looked as if nothing had happened. He balled it up and threw it to the floor, laying his head back and sighing, “Thanks for coming to find me.”

“Of course.” Allison looked at him in the rearview and smiled, “But Stiles, we asked you to wait until we had more evidence. If we hadn’t been tracking you, you would have died. You almost died anyways, what were you thinking?”

“And risking all that for a human?” Lydia added, “A human the werewolves are after for reasons we don’t know why.”

“Exactly. We need to find out, you both know that they wouldn’t just go after a random human, they’re up to something.” Stiles retorted, “The one that found us, he looked familiar. I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere and even if I haven’t, I know he has something to do with this.”

Lydia and Allison exchanged a glance in the rearview mirror and they both nodded in agreement, “Stiles we’ll help you. Our first problem is though, we have a bleeding human in our backseat and we’re taking him back to a manor full of vampires. How are we going to hide him? And what about Gerard?”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s almost dawn, We’ll put him in my room and then I’ll figure it out when I wake up and we’ll get him somewhere safe. And as for Gerard…. I guess I’ll wing it.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming, heat, smoke, and then dead silence.

Derek saw snapping white teeth and icy blue eyes that belonged to a monstrous creature and then he saw the same shade of blue but a pair of fangs instead. There was snapping and growls, hisses and shouts. There was a loud howl followed by a triumphant shout and Derek jerked awake.

He sat up in the bed he was laying in and he looked around. The room was pitch black and he jumped as thunder cracked outside. As soon as he moved, his head swam and he felt dizzy. What had he been dreaming about? And where was he?

He didn’t get an answer to either of his questions when he passed out again.

When Stiles woke, he was back in his room and he was asleep on his couch instead of the bed. He looked over and remembered why, because Derek, the human he’d saved was in his bed. Stiles went over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. There was blood caked in his hair and a white bandage taped across his forehead. Stiles got a warm washcloth and began wiping away the dried blood on Derek’s face, “They said you saved me.” He told Derek what the girls had told him even though he knew Derek was knocked out, “I remember being pretty hurt and also being pretty stubborn. I’m sorry I almost killed both of us.”

Stiles was interrupted by someone pounding on his door and he stumbled out of his bed to answer, pulling it open. Allison and Lydia rushed inside, shutting the doors behind them, “Stiles, he’s furious. Gerard wants you in his quarters and he knows that we left the manor last night to come after you. We don’t know what he’s going to do.”

“Shit.” Stiles groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, “Listen, I’ll tell him you guys had nothing to do with it, I don’t want you guys getting in trouble because of me.”

“Stiles, no!” Both of them refused, “We both knew what we were doing when we came after you.”

Stiles shook his head, “No, you guys can’t be under suspicion because I’m going to need your help later and if Gerard knows you’re helping me, he’ll be watching all of us. I just need you to stay here and watch Derek, make sure he doesn’t go running through the manor, that’s all we need is the rest of the coven finding out there’s a human here.”

Allison and Lydia nodded and Stiles pulled on fresh clothes and hugged both of them before leaving the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“You were ordered to stand down!” Gerard shouted, throwing the glass across the room and it shattered, blood splattering everywhere and glass littering the floor, “Why did you not obey an order given by your Coven Master?”

Stiles refused to flinch under Gerard’s anger, he held his chin high and looked Gerard in the eye, “I was right. The werewolves were after a human, it’s not just a random human. They’ve been tracking him for who knows how long and if we don’t stop them, they will rise again and this time they will be too powerful to stop. The one who attacked me was already more powerful than I’ve ever seen a werewolf.”

Gerard was across the room in a flash. He had Stiles by the throat and pinned him to the door, “You are to stop this nonsense. The werewolves are not rising, they are a dying breed who will not live to see the next century. The same will be said of you if I hear more of this foolishness. Is that understood? You will never speak of this or the human again. Get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Stiles didn’t answer nor did he break eye contact with Gerard. If Gerard wouldn’t listen to him, Elias would.

Stiles would awaken Elias, rules and tradition be damned. Their kind would not die because of Gerard’s refusal to see reason.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lydia, leave the human alone.” Allison said from the couch where she was cleaning one of Stiles’ weapons, “He’s not going anywhere.”

“I know but he’s interesting. He even smells different from the other humans.” Lydia peeled the bandage up from his forehead to check the wound from the crash, “Plus we can’t let him die, he obviously means something to Stiles….”

Allison snorted, “Or Stiles just needs him to figure out what the werewolves are planning.” Allison’s phone dinged and she grabbed it, looking at the message, “Lydia, I have to go for a little bit. Can you stay with him? Wait for Stiles to get back and then let me know what’s going on.”

Lydia got up from beside Derek and came over to Allison, “Why? Where are you going? Who are you talking too?”

“No one important. Are you going to be fine without me?” Allison asked.

Lydia nodded, “Of course I will.”

Allison hugged her, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Lydia shut the door behind her when she was sure no one had seen them and her gaze returned to Derek when he made a sound in his sleep. She’d studied the humans for as long as she’d been a vampire and she’d been fascinated by them when she was one herself, but this one was different. He smelled different and she knew that meant his blood was different but she couldn’t figure out why. She also couldn’t figure out what was so special that the werewolves would go through all this trouble for him, but then again, that’s what Stiles was trying to figure out, she was just babysitting.

When the scent of fresh blood filled her nose, she approached the bed to make sure his head wasn’t bleeding again. Blood was staining the sheets under his shoulder and she leaned closer to make sure there wasn’t an injury they’d missed. She pulled back the leather jacket he’d been wearing and the tshirt was mangled around his shoulder. She pulled the scrapped fabric aside and revealed a deep bite mark, blood steadily seeping from it.

Lydia’s eyes widened and Derek’s eyes jerked open. She jumped back, her fangs out.

Derek scrambled up and across the room towards the glass double doors. Lydia retracted her fangs and held up her hands, “Wait… wait, it’s ok.”

She made a step towards him but he threw open the doors and jumped off the balcony. Lydia ran towards the door and saw him land in the bushes before he righted himself and ran across the property for the gates at the front.

“Shit!” Lydia spun around and ran for the door just as Stiles came back through them.

Stiles looked at the open doors and the empty bed, “Where’s Derek?”

“He’s gone. He woke up and I think I scared him, but he jumped off the balcony and he ran.” Lydia explained. Stiles turned to go after him but Lydia grabbed his hand, “Stiles, wait. Derek…. He’s been bitten. He’s going to shift tomorrow night.”

“All the more reason, I have to find him.” Stiles said, grabbing his things and running down the hall.

“Stiles, you don’t even know where he’s going! He could be going back to the werewolves for all you know!” Lydia yelled after him, “Wait!”

“Lydia, I have to find him. If he goes to werewolves, they’ll be able to use him for whatever they wanted. If they get that, they’ll be unstoppable. If’s he bitten, we have to find him and kill him.” Stiles told her.

“Can you do that though? Can you kill him?” Lydia asked, her voice softening, “I know you, Stiles. You care about him already.”

“I’ll do what I have to do to keep us safe.” Stiles assured her, “Even if Gerard won’t. Listen, do me favor, get blood from the storage vaults, lots of it. And we’ll need everything we can get for an awakening ritual.”

“Do I even want to know what you’re planning?” Lydia asked.

Stiles kissed her forehead and chuckled, “Probably not. Be careful. When you’ve got everything, meet me at the tombs.”

They parted ways and Stiles made for the den on the third floor. It housed all their books about their ancestors and traditions, not to mention the ritual he would need to awaken Elias.

Sties pulled the book down that detailed the war that had taken place over 500 years ago between the vampires and werewolves. Gerard and Chris had been commanders of the vampire legion during the war and all vampires had been told of how Gerard had been the one to single handedly strike down the leader of the werewolves, Peter. When Peter had fallen, the remaining werewolf forces had scattered and that’s when hunters had come into play, that’s what he and Lydia did. They were tasked with hunting down the werewolves and destroying them before they could rise up again.

Stiles turned to the page that depicted Peter. He was a tall man with handsome features and striking blue eyes. Legend had it that before the war, Peter’s eyes had been a warm, golden color but when he’d started taking innocent lives, they’d turned the cold blue color. Peter had also had a tattoo on the left side of his chest, the mark of the werewolves, a black triskele. When Gerard had “killed” Peter, he’d carved the flesh from Peter’s chest to present to the Elders that the deed was really done and that piece of flesh was now bound in the book.

When Stiles and Derek had been attacked, Stiles noticed a large piece of webbed scarring across the left side of the man’s chest and he would bet anything that that werewolf had been Peter. How he’d been surviving and hiding all these years, Stile didn’t know but he did know that Peter was the one behind whatever the werewolves were planning.

He grabbed the piece of flesh and ripped it from the book, Lydia and Allison had wanted him to get more evidence, well now he had it.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“I’m telling you, it was a man. Not a dog or any other type of animal. A full grown man bit me!” Derek ground out as he told the ER attendant for about the hundredth time.

“Sir, just calm down. Relax for a bit while I go and get the doctor.” The young man said and then exited the room.

Derek glared at his back as he shut the door and he leaned back against the bed, sighing. He closed his eyes, trying to relax, maybe doze slightly before the doctor came in but all he could hear was the hustle and bustle of the hospital.

A piercing scream snapped his eyes open and he pin pointed it coming from a room on the fourth floor maternity ward. There was no way he should be able to hear all the way up there. He shook his head when he heard mumbling outside his door.

“He’s insisting that it was a human who bit him but the bite marks are consistent with that of a canine. And he’s clearly agitated.” One of the voices said.

The second voice which Derek presumed was the doctor began speaking, “Get pysch down here to evaluate him and we’ll go from there.”

Soon a third voice joined the conversation, “Sir, there are two police officers here who would like to speak with your patient.”

“Very well. Let me speak with them first and then we’ll bring them in.” The doctor replied and all three voices disappeared.

“Fuck that.” Derek grumbled to himself. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it on over one arm but stopped when he realized that it didn’t hurt anymore. He pulled down the sleeve and peeled up the bandage that the ER had wrapped around it when he got here. The wound was almost completely healed over, the only thing showing was the small round teeth marks and they too were slowly closing up.

Derek pulled his jacket the rest of the way on and then cracked the door to make sure the coast was clear before slipping out the front doors of the lobby instead of the ER where he’d come in at.

He needed to get back to the manor and Stiles and find out what the hell was going on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard opened the car door and slipped into the backseat. The other person in the back was shielded by the shadows and only able to be seen when the lightening flashed outside.

“I told you to move in and lay low with your mongrels. Not to start gallivanting around the city, showing your hides at every hunter that’s out there!” Gerard spat.

The figure beside him lashed out quickly, catching him by the throat, “Mind your tone, Argent. I have hid in the shadows, waiting for your word, for long enough. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t even be in the position to be making demands.”

“Don’t be so quick to think yourself in a position of power.” Gerard retorted, “I could have killed you all those centuries ago and enslaved the werewolves again. Do not think it so easy to dismiss me.”

Peter laughed, “If you say so, old man. What the werewolves do is none of your concern as long as we are ready when Joseph and Alexander are at the manor. Then you shall have the power you had to deceive others to get.”

Gerard glared at the werewolf, “What do you want with a human anyways?”

“That is none of your concern.” Peter dismissed the question and waved his hand at the door, “You will see us at the ceremony. Now get out.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles quietly slipped into the tombs and closed the door behind him. He found Lydia sitting by Elias’ tomb and she had a bags full of blood and transfusion tubes sitting beside her.

Stiles pulled the piece of flesh out from under his jacket, “This was the mark of Peter and his pack. Gerard was supposed to have carved this from Peter’s chest himself after he killed him. The werewolf who attacked me and Derek had a scar over his chest, in the exact same place. I think that werewolf was Peter.”

“Peter’s been dead for centuries, Stiles.” Lydia told him, looking at the skin, “The scar could just be a coincidence.”

“Peter’s not dead. He’s just been hiding out, waiting for the perfect time to gather and strike again. And he’s chosen now because in the absence of werewolves, the vampires have grown weak, gorging themselves on blood, living night after night as if nothing were the matter.” Stiles picked up the things Lydia had brought, “Joseph maybe be an Elder but he’s no better than Gerard, secluding himself away in his mansion, surrounded by his nest. Elias would have never let it get this bad.”

“Elias is the one who left Gerard in charge.” Lydia reminded him.

“Yeah, well maybe Gerard was different all those years ago, now he’s a fool. And if they won’t believe me, then Elias will.” Stiles knelt down and turned the dial on Elias’ tomb, releasing it from the holds. He pulled it up from the vault and turned it so it lay flat and Elias was visible.

In his time asleep, Elias’ corpse had become frail and gaunt and he looked almost like a skeleton. Stiles fed one of the tubes into the tomb and then hooked the others to the bags of blood. He hung the bags up on an IV pole and connected the tubes, watching as the blood slowly began filling the tubes and rushing into Elias’ veins.

Stiles turned to Lydia, “You need to leave the manor. They’re going to know you helped me, you need to find Allison and both of you need to leave and get somewhere safe.”

Lydia nodded, “What about you? What are you going to do? And what about Elias? He’ll be awake in a few hours.”

“I have to find Derek. Once Elias is awake, I’ll tell him what’s going on and put an end to Gerard and whatever the werewolves are planning.” Stiles gave her the gun he had stashed in his jacket and the keys to one of the cars he’d lifted off the night guards, “I’ve disabled the tracking system. Find Allison and disappear. Let me know when you guys are safe.”

Lydia took the keys and the gun, “Don’t get yourself killed. Allison and I will kick your ass.”

Stiles just laughed, “I know you will.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awakens Elias to stop Gerard and help Derek. Will Stiles' maker believe him or his successor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 months since the last update.... Damn am I sorry, y'all. 
> 
> Life got crazy for a while. Between that and my nursing school and then my laptop going on the fritz, stuff just kind of got thrown to the wayside but I didn't forget about this story. Far from it actually. I have almost all the chapters done and will be posting them once a day. And I've decided that this is going to be a series like the movies. 
> 
> I hope you guys are still with me and if you are, thank you lovelies. Enjoy!

As they were talking, the doors to the tombs banged open, Stiles and Lydia quickly shut the doors to hide Elias and looked out to see Gerard, "What are you doing in here?" Gerard snapped.

"Visiting, or isn't that allowed anymore?" Stiles retorted and he thought for sure Gerard was going to bust something with how red his face turned with anger. 

"You are dismissed." Gerard said with a pointed look at Lydia and Stiles just nodded at her. He had no doubt that she knew what to do. As Gerard turned back towards Stiles, no doubt to berate him some more, one of the guards entered the room. 

"Sir, there's someone at the gates demanding to speak with Stiles." The guard told him.

Gerard glared at Stiles before following the guard to the security room. Stiles ran after them and when he got there the monitors were zoomed in on whoever was at the gate, pressing the call button. Derek.

"Where's Stiles?!" Derek shouted, "I need to talk to him! Someone tell me what's going on!"

"Is that the human?" Gerard demanded. When Stiles didn't answer, Gerard repeated himself, "Is that the human?! Is that Derek?!"

Stiles nodded. He hit the speaker button to talk to Derek, "Hang on, I'm coming out."

Gerard grabbed his arm as he turned to leave, "You'll do no such thing. You are to stay in the manor."

"I don't have to do shit you say." Stiles yanked his arm free.

"If you leave this manor, you will never be allowed back." Gerard yelled after him. 

"We'll see what Elias has to say about that when he wakes up." Stiles replied, smirking before heading for the garage. 

\----------------------------------------

Derek jumped back as the gate swung open and a car came screeching through it. It stopped in front of him and the window rolled down, "Get in." Stiles ordered.

Derek climbed in and the car sped off.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on now?" Derek demanded.

Stiles looked over at him and then his gaze flicked down to Derek's shoulder. He reached over and pulled Derek's jacket and shirt aside to reveal a bite mark, bloody but already healing, "Shit..." Stiles whispered.

"What? What's wrong? What's happening?" Derek asked, pulling his shirt and jacket back up.

"You've been bitten by a werewolf. You're lucky to be alive right now, most people die within hours of being bitten by one of us." Stiles told him, "For some reason, your body is accepting the bite which must by the werewolves want you so bad. They haven't been able to turn a human in years, there must be something in your blood that takes to the virus."

Derek remembered what Stiles had told him in the car last night, "And what would happen if you bit me? I'd become a vampire?"

"No." Stiles shook his head," You'd die. No one has ever survived a bite from both species. The two of us seemed destined to destroy each other even at a cellular level. By all accounts, I should pull over and kill you right now."

"Then why are you helping me?" Derek asked.

Stiles' grip tightened on the steering wheel, "I'm not. I just need to know what's so special that the werewolves are after you after hiding out for all these years. Why come out now for a human?"

They pulled into an underground parking garage of an abandoned hotel and Stiles led them up the stairs to one of the rooms that was still habitable. He turned the lights on and checked the room, " This is a safe house we use for interrogations. You'll be fine here for tonight."

"What about you? Where are you going?" Derek looked around the room, catching something that Stiles threw at him unexpectedly. He hissed and dropped it as it burned his hand. Looking down he saw it was a bullet of some sort.

"Werewolves are allergic to wolfsbane." Stiles picked up the bullet and snapped the top off, pouring out a purple powder, "This is wolfsbane. It hurts like a bitch when it gets in your bloodstream and there's no cure, not for this one."

"Thanks," Derek said sarcastically, looking at the small scorch mark on his palm. 

"You need to stay here, don't touch anything. I have to go make sure my friends are ok since they helped me.: Stiles told him, grabbing a few things from a storage locker.

Derek watched as Stiles loaded guns with quick and practiced movements. He must have been doing it for awhile, "How did you get involved? In the fight I mean." Derek asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Stiles replied.

Derek snorted, "Well I don't want to stay here."

Stiles glared at him but ignored him for a few more minutes before taking a deep breath and setting his gun down, "It was ten years ago... My mother was coming home from work when she spun out on the bridge trying to avoid hitting someone. Turns out that was a werewolf. They killed her and dumped her on our doorstep, when my father answered they killed him too."

"Jesus..." Derek whispered, shaking his head, "Stiles... I'm sorry."

"Before I could make it downstairs, Elias had already killed them. He told me he could make me powerful, strong enough to kill the things that killed my family. I didn't hesitate." Stiles shrugged the memories away, "I've been going this ever since and I don't regret it one bit."

"You're risking a lot to help me." Derek knew he was even though Stiles would deny it, "Why?"

"I told you, I'm not helping you. I just want to know why they want you so bad." Stiles retorted. He studied Derek's face for a minute before asking, "What about you? Why are you the way you are? I saw your apartment and that picture..."

"My entire family was killed in a fire. I was asleep when I heard screaming. My sisters were trapped in their room and my dad was trying to get them out. My mom rushed me outside and went back in to help my dad. I wanted to help but she told me to stay out." Derek looked down at his hands, they were shaking, " If I went back in, I could have helped. Instead, they all died and I ran. I ran from the memories and the pain but all it did was follow me. Just like the memories that are following me now."

At that, Stiles turned towards him, "What memories?"

"I keep getting like flashes of stuff that looked like it happened centuries ago." Derek explained, "There's a girl chained up, she's a vampire and there's a werewolf chained up across from her. The sun comes up and she burns alive. The werewolf is struggling to get to her, trying to break the chains but she dies. Then there's another one and it's like a scene from a war, there's two old vampires fighting werewolves, one has a sword."

"That's Elias and Gerard. Elias taught Gerard to be his successor but all Gerard did was fuck it up." Stiles spat, "Gerard may be the next oldest behind the Elders but he's an idiot, with no clue how to win the war or lead the vampires. All he cares about is power ad if he has his way, we'll cower in our manor until we waste away." Stiles grabbed his things and shoved the guns into his holsters, "I'll be back before morning."

"Wait," Derek jumped up after him, "I want to come with you."

Stiles turned around, putting a hand on Derek's chest to stop him, "You can't. It's too dangerous."

"Then it's too dangerous for you to go too." Derek told him.

Stiles looked at him for a second before stepping in close and kissing him. Derek wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer. There was a clanking sound and Derek looked down at his wrist, there was a handcuff around it and the chain was attached to the floor.

"Kinky." Derek said dryly, "What are you doing?" He pulled at the chain.

"Protecting you." Stiles said, stepping back, "If I don't make it back, you will shift and you will hunt and kill people. That's what will happen and there's no stopping it. If I don't make it back, my friends will come for you and help you.You don't want that innocent blood on your conscience, so please just stay here and trust me."

"You make that hard to do when you do stuff like this." Derek glared at him, tugging at the chain again.

Stiles handed him a gun then, "If you start to shift, use it. One bullet won't kill you, just slow the transformation. I'm sorry."

Without another word, Stiles left, shutting the door behind him.

\----------------------------------------

"Well it seems like you aren't the only one whose been getting cozy with a werewolf." Lydia told Stiles over the phone as she looked across the room at Allison and the werewolf named Scott. 

"I'm not getting cozy with a werewolf." Stiles retorted even though he'd most definitely just kissed one, "Where are you guys at?"

"A house on the Upper West Side." Lydia told Stiles the address, "Are you going back to the manor? We heard that Elias is finally awake."

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath. Elias was awake, which means he'd seen the memories that Stiles had shared with him, "I have too. Elias will see the truth and the mess that had Gerard has made of things."

"Chris called Allison to see if you were with us but he told us that Elias is furious. He's not happy that he's been awakened ahead of schedule or that you're the one who did it and you're nowhere to be found." Lydia relayed the information that Chris has told them, "Chris promised us that you'd be safe if you came back."

Stiles knew Chris meant it and would keep his word, but Chris wasn't the coven master, Gerard was. And neither of them really mattered anyways with an Elder awakened.

"I'll keep you guys updated. Be careful around that werewolf." Stiles warned.

Lydia handed the phone to Allison and she gave him a quick run down of the armory, "There's silver nitrate bullets locked up in the cabinet. We don't use them since we're allergic to the silver but it's what I developed the wolfsbane rounds from, I figured you could use them if things get bad at the manor. There's also explosive throwing discs, just hit the center and they're armed."

"Thanks, don't know what I would do without you guys." Stiles thanked them and hung up. Now if he could only get Elias to be so helpful.

The second he pushed the doors to the manor open, he could hear the rest of the coven start buzzing and whispering.

"The traitor is back."

"His new pet is a werewolf."

"He awakened Elias..."

Stiles stared defiantly as he made his way through the house to the tombs. Before he got there, Gerard grabbed him and pulled him into a side room.

"Everything you've done these past nights has been direct insubordination and now you've awakened an Elder to listen to your ridiculous theories." Gerard spat. 

"They're not theories. Tell me Gerard, when you made the deal with Peter, did you cut the tattoo from his chest or did he have to do that for you?" Stiles retorted. 

Gerard's face twisted in anger and he brought his hand back to backhand Stiles but Stiles caught and bent it back until Gerard hissed in pain. Stiles released him and ran for the tombs. The doors closed behind him just as Gerard caught up.

Elias was sitting at the front of the room and he looked up when Stiles entered. Stiles quickly knelt and Elias waved a hand at him, "Tell me, Stiles, why have you awakened me ahead of Alexander?"

"The memories. I've found proof that Peter is still alive. Gerard didn't kill him like he led us to believe." Stiles replied.

"The memories were nothing but fragments, bits and pieces. You are not skilled enough to perform the ritual which is why it is always done by an Elder!" Elias' voice rose and Stiles' gaze fell to the floor.

"My lord, I've seen Peter myself. And Derek, he's-" Stiles stopped abruptly as Elias as scoffed.

"Derek, this human. He is of no concern to us. Everything you've told me and the pieces of memory do nothing to prove your theory. All it does is condemn you for your actions against the coven." Elias closed his eyes shaking his head, "You've left me no choice, you must be judged and punished when the others arrive."

Stiles looked up at Elias in disbelief, "How could you trust them over me? How could you trust Gerard?"

"Stiles, I love you. You are one of my few creations that have remained loyal over the years but Gerard is not the one who has been tainted by an animal. He has not been tainted by an animal. He has not taken a werewolfs side over his own kind. " Elias snapped. Then his voice and look softened and he stepped forward, laying a hand on Stiles' shoulder but Stiles stepped away. 

"Will that be all my lord?" Stiles' voice shook.

Elias' stepped back and nodded, " You are to remain in the manor until Joseph arrives and the coven decides your fate."


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard was all too happy to confine Stiles to his room. He pushed Stiles inside, smirking, "Even your precious creator doesn't believe you. That human is as good as dead."

"I hope I live long enough to see you die on the claws of a werewolf because I know Peter won't honor his word." Stiles retorted.

"Peter won't be alive much longer to worry about that." Gerard slammed the doors in Stiles' face.

Stiles was pacing in his room trying to figure out how to get back to Derek when all the lights suddenly cut off. His eyes immediately adjusted to the dark and he heard a loud roar followed by gunshots. He looked out the window to see a werewolf at the gates.

His doors burst open and he spun around. Chris came, "What's going on?" Stiles asked.

Chris handed him a backpack filled with weapons, "My father is wrong and I know that. I won't let the rest of the coven suffer because of him." Chris pushed open the doors to the balcony, "Allison and Lydia are waiting for you at the back gate."

"Gerard will go crazy if he finds out you helped me." Stiles told him.

Chris shrugged, "He's already crazy Be careful out there."

Stiles pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

With that, Stiles climbed over the railing and jumped. He landed easily on his feet and ran for the back gate. Lydia and Allison were waiting in an SUV. He climbed in and they smiled at him, "Thanks for breaking me out." Stiles grinned.

Allison nodded, "Yeah, you looked like you could use some help."

"That werewolf at the gate a friend of yours?" Stiles asked as he heard another roar.

Allison nodded again, "That's Scott. We have to go get him."

They drove around to the front of the manor and met him off a side road while the guards scoured the area. He climbed into the back with Stiles and held out his hand, "Hey, I'm Scott."

Stiles shook his hand," Stiles. Thanks for looking out for them."

"Thanks for trying to rein in Gerard. Peter may be crazy, but we're not all like that." Scott said and Stiles nodded. Not that he instantly trusted werewolves but then again vampires and their elders weren't exactly what he'd been led to believe either.

"I need to get back to Derek. I need a car." Stiles told them.

"We've got it covered." Lydia held up a set of keys and tossed them to Stiles.

"I want you guys to do me one more favor. Gerard sent a team to get Joseph but they should have been back by now, go check on them and if anything looks, get out of there and call me. Otherwise lay low. Who knows how much this night will get." Stiles took the keys Lydia handed him and got out as Allison pulled over to the car they'd stashed for him.

As he switched vehicles, he didn't see the black truck that had been following them.

\-----------------------------------------

When he pulled up to the old hotel, he didn't bother being quiet. He kicked the door open and ran up the steps, "Derek! Derek we have to go now!"

Derek was up and out of his chair before Stiles made it to the room. Stiles undid the cuff around Derek's wrist and reached for the door handle when there was a creak from the floorboards downstairs. Stiles' hand froze on the handle and he listened as men stormed up the stairs, "Shit, they must have followed me." He jumped back as bullets exploded through the door, throwing Derek to the side and out of the line of fire. He ducked as the bullets splintered the wood and made chunks of drywall fly.

While the people on the other side regrouped, Stiles spun around and his eyes landed on the window. He shot out the glass and pushed Derek towards it, " Out the window, go!"

"Are you fucking serious?" Derek shouted above the gunfire. They were up atleast four stories.

He didn't have time to wait for an answer as more shots exploded through the room, "Yeah, I would say I'm pretty fucking serious." Stiles shouted back. He ducked behind one of the weapons lockers and returned fire, "Go now!"

Derek climbed into the windowsill and looked back at Stiles, who just nodded before he jumped, hoping there was something to break his fall. To his surprise, his body seemed to know what to do and he landed easily on his feet. He looked up at the window, hoping to see Stiles next but he didn't see anything and all he heard was gunfire. His attention was pulled to the end of the alley when a car came around the corner and backed him against the wall. Two men got out and one had a syringe in his hand filled with a purple liquid.

When the guy grabbed his arm, Derek jerked back and threw him into the wall. Derek turned for the second guy but the first had already recovered and grabbed him around the neck. The second one plunged the needle into his arm and the liquid burned his veins and his movements became slow and sluggish. They dragged him towards the car and threw him into the back.

Stiles had just emptied another clip when he heard a commotion outside. He ran to the window and saw two werewolves shoving Derek into a car and he was slumped over. He reloaded and took aim but one of the werewolves saw him first and fired, forcing him back into the room. By the time he got back up, the car was already gone.

"Shit!" Stiles slammed his fist into the wall. It left a gaping hole and he shook his hand, the knuckles already healing. He grabbed his weapons went into the hallway. The werewolves were dead, the wolfsbane having done its work. Then one of them groaned and Stiles hauled up him, "Tell me where they're taking him and I'll take the bullets out."

The werewolf laughed, spitting out blood, "The vampires are going to lose."

Stiles pressed the muzzle of his gun into a bullet hole in the werewolf's shoulder, "Talk or I leave them in and add a couple more."

\----------------------------------------

The binoculars zoomed out and Lydia handed them to Allison, shaking her head, "Nothing. No movement, no noise, there's just nothing."

Allison took a look but couldn't see anything either. Scott was standing beside her and shook his head when they asked if he could hear anything, "No but I can smell blood. Lots of it."

"Will you go look please?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded, "I'll be right back." He jumped down from their perch above the train station where Joseph and his envoy were supposed to have arrived.

Allison watched as Scott carefully approached and pulled open the door. He went inside and was lost for a few seconds before she saw him in the window, he was kneeling down and when he got back up he shook his head and had a grim look on his face.

A few moments later and he was back at their side, "Everyone's dead. There's claw marks all over and it reeks of werewolf. Joseph is dead too... I'm sorry." He handed Lydia the ring he had taken from Joseph's hand, it bore the mark of their coven, an ornate, scripture E for Elias.

Lydia clenched her fist around it, "This was Gerard. We have to get back and warn the others."

\----------------------------------------

"Where is Joseph? He was supposed to have arrived by now." Elias snapped, pacing around the room as Gerard nodded.

"I've sent a team to check on him, my lord. They should be on site soon." Gerard replied, "There is one more thing, my lord...."

Elias sighed, rolling his eyes, "Speak then."

"It's Stiles... He's fled the manor to go to the human turned werewolf." Gerard backed away and ducked when Elias lashed out, throwing a glass of blood across the room, " He believes me to be at the center of some ridiculous conspiracy that-"

"Ridiculous conspiracy huh?" Stiles spoke from behind him, "Let's see how ridiculous it is after Elias hears this." Stiles shoved the werewolf into the room.

Gerard looked at the werewolf but was careful to show no recognition. It was one of Peter's minions. If he knew about any of the plan, he would tell Elias everything.

"Tell him exactly what you told me." Stiles pushed the werewolf in front of Elias. When the werewolf was silent, Stiles squeezed his shoulder where he'd been shot.

"Ok! Ok..." The werewolf pushed Stiles' hand off, "Have you ever heard the story of the sons of the Haleson clan? The story of how both species came to be?"

"It's a legend, one son bitten by bat, one by wolf, one forced to live a mortal life. It holds no truth." Elias sneered. 

"Maybe. But Peter believed that if the blood of two pure species was introduced into the right host, say a descendant of Haleson, the two species could survive, creating a hybrid. Half vampire, Half werewolf, stronger, faster, and better than both in everyway." The werewolf told them.

"Impossible." Elias snapped, "Peter has been dead for centuries and the pureblood vampires are all in this room or heavily guarded."

The werewolf smirked, "Are you sure about that? Joseph seems awfully late. And Peter? Well, did you really believe he's been dead this entire time while the vampires live it up?"

"Gerard!" Elias' head snapped up as he searched fro Gerard, but he was gone. 

The werewolf laughed, "Betrayed by your own kind again. Except this time the hybrid will live, not die by your hand."

That caught Stiles' attention, "Wait, what did you say?"

"Elias is scared of history repeating itself. Except this time, it is his precious son, not his daughter." The werewolf didn't get any further as Elias silenced him forever with a quick flash of his blade.

"What did he mean? Your son and not your daughter?" Stiles demanded.

"He was a mongrel, telling lies to prolong his life." Elias dismissed the question, "I'm sorry I did not see the truth in your words earlier, my child. You shall have your vengeance on Gerard and the werewolf horde, starting with that human."

Stiles nodded although he had no intention of killing Derek or letting anyone else hurt him for that matter.

"My lord!" Chris burst into the room, Allison and Lydia behind and Scott notably absent, "My lord. Joseph is dead. The entire envoy is dead."

"How did you come by this?" Elias demanded.

"My daughter and another hunter. I sent them to check when my fathers team failed o report. It was the werewolves, sir." Chris replied. 

"Pure vampire blood." Stiles whispered and Elias whirled around on him, "They're going to try and make a hybrid."

Elias snarled and turned back to Chris, "Gather your hunters. We lead a raid tonight. This war will be ended once and for all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle has begun.

When Derek came too, he was standing upright, strapped to a table and there was someone standing across from him. He was careful not to move too much or open his eyes.

"No use in pretending to still be asleep. I could hear your heart rate pick up." The man said and he turned around. Derek got a good look at him and recognized him as the werewolf that had attacked him and Stiles.

"What do you want?" Derek asked, watching as he pulled a syringe of blood out and held it up alongside an empty one.

"Well dear nephew, it seems you are the last untainted descendant of Haleson and that makes you very special because that means that both species can coexist within your DNA." The man said, sticking the needle into Derek's arm and drawing a syringe full of blood.

"Nephew? What are you talking about?" Derek sure as hell didn't know who this was.

The man chuckled, walking back over to the counter. "That's right. My dear sister never told you, what a shame. I'm Peter, your mother's brother. See, she was a werewolf too but she wasn't like me, she was far too caring, too kind. She didn't despise the vampires, even though they'd enslaved us. We were all each other had left in the world, until of course she met your father and I met Laina."

"You're telling me my parents were werewolves?" Derek asked, trying to fit all the pieces together in his head.

Peter injected the blood from the syringe and Derek's blood into a beaker and watched as it mingled, "That's exactly what I'm telling you. She was so happy when her children were born human though, the werewolf gene repressed inside. She didn't want you subjected to the life that we had lived and so she never told you."

Realization finally dawned on Derek and he realized Peter was the werewolf from the memories, "You were there when that vampire was burned alive. You were the werewolf chained up, who was she?"

"That was Laina." Peter took a deep breath, "She was a vampire, Elias' daughter. Elias had her burned alive because of me, because of our child."

"You loved her." Derek whispered.

Peter nodded, "I did. She was one of the few vampires I could stand. Then she became pregnant and Elias found out. He feared the unborn child, knowing it would be a mix of both species, its power unknown, so he ordered her killed."

That was the scene that Derek kept seeing over and over in his head.

"It wasn't enough that he had his own daughter killed, he had to make me watch as punishment." Peter clenched his fists so hard the syringe shattered, "Elias knew Alexander was powerful, more powerful than any of them but he kept Alexander in line because he controlled Matthew, Alexander's brother and the first werewolf. A hybrid of both was unthinkable to Elias, not to mention that it would be unstoppable."

"And ever since then werewolves have been at war with the vampires, following you." Derek finished.

"Precisely. And ever since then, there's never been another hybrid. The passing down of the virus through the centuries has dilute it but you being the last mortal descendant of Haleson, you hold the pure virus in your blood, it just needed to be activated by the bite. And once its mixed with pure vampire blood..." Peter held up the beaker and the blood had mingled into a black color, "It will create the hybrid."

"Did vampires kill my family?" Derek finally asked," Did they set that fire?"

"No, but that would have made it easier to hate them. Your family's death was an accident." Peter explained, "Which really was a shame because I loved my sister and even though I never got the chance to meet or know any of you, I loved you and your sisters too."

Peter looked as if he was about to say more when there was a knock at the door and another werewolf came in, "We have a problem."

\-----------------------------

"This is your fault. If you'd have been patient, everything would have worked out. But you sent your mutts in there and as luck would have it, one survived long enough to tell Elias everything!" Gerard yelled and Peter shrugged, "And what happened with Joseph? You were supposed to wait until he was at the manor."

"I got bored." Peter replied, "Just like I am with this conversation. Besides, with Joseph dead, there's no one to awaken Alexander so we're left to deal with Elias."

"Elias who is coming here with the entire force of hunters!" Gerard snapped. There was an explosion from above that rocked the building and dust filtered down around them, "That'll be Elias now."

"Stop cowering like a fool and stay put. My werewolves will take care of this like we have always done." Peter pushed past him to grab a gun loaded with silver bullets.

When Peter turned his back and opened the door, Gerard pulled his own gun, loaded with wolfsbane and shot him. Peter jerked and fell to his knees, looking at his hands and arms as his veins began to turn black and streak up his arms.

"Now you can die like the rest of them." Gerard sneered as he stepped over Peter's body.

\-------------------------------

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted over the roar of werewolves and gunfire.

Stiles turned just in time to see an arrow go by, inches from his face to embed in the chest of a werewolf behind him. He looked up to Allison where she was hiding in the rafters, "That could have killed me!"

"But it didn't!' Allison yelled back, smirking.

Stiles just scoffed and ducked just in time as a werewolf lunged at him. He turned to face it only to see Scott tackle it to the ground and rake his claws over the werewolf's throat. Stiles nodded, "Thanks."

He made his way over to Lydia through the makeshift battleground and took a new clip from her to reload, "I have to find Derek and get out of here before Elias finds him." Stiles shouted over the noise.

Lydia nodded, "Go! Allison and I will cover for you."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, plus he knew they could handle themselves and he felt better knowing Scott and Chris were with them.

He split from the hunting party and made his way to the lower levels. He could hear the battle raging around him and everytime there was an explosion, he thought the building was going to come down. He needed to find Derek and get out of here fast.

\--------------------------------

As Derek listened to whatever was happening above, he struggled with the straps that held him. They rattled but held to the table.

He looked up when he heard a growl. He saw a shape looming in the hallway and he pulled harder at the chains. There was another growl, a roar and then rapid gunfire and the werewolf's body fell into the room. Stiles stepped over it and looked at Derek, "You ok?"

Derek nodded, "There's another vampire here. He was talking to Peter."

"Gerard." Stiles told him and pulled the straps off that we're holding him up, "He's running now that Elias knows the truth." He shot the chain and it clanked to the floor, he gripped the cuff and pried it off Derek's wrist.

As soon as he was free, Derek grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Stiles wrapped his free arm around Derek's waist, leaning into his chest. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Derek's.

After a few seconds, Derek whispered, "I know what started the war..."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Stiles shook his head, "We have to get you out of here before Elias gets here, he'll kill you."

"They'll kill you just for helping me." Derek told him.

"Not if they can't find me." Stiles led him out of the room, checking the hallway before they walked down it.

They rounded a corner and Stiles jumped back as bullets came flying, "Shit." He cursed and looked around for another way.

He spotted a door across the room but they would still have to pass through the fight to get to it. He pointed the door out to Derek, "That's where we're going, keep moving and don't get caught between anyone."

They ran across the room, narrowly avoiding the two battling species. Derek pulled the door open and pushed Stiles through it before slamming it shut, "Now where?" It looked like the door had just led them to a boiler room.

There was another door on the other side of the room and Stiles knew that would have to work unless they wanted to go back the other way. the door behind them rattled as something or someone was thrown against it and Stiles jumped back, gun raised, "The other door, go!"

Derek pulled the other door open as Stiles watched to make sure nothing came through the one behind them. Someone was standing in the other room and they turned around when the door opened but Derek didn't have time to react as the man raised a gun and fired twice.

Stiles spun around at the same time Gerard pulled the trigger, "Gerard, no!"

But he was too late. Gerard shot Derek twice in the chest and Derek jolted and fell backwards. All Stiles could smell was blood as he ran up and collapsed beside Derek, pressing his hands against the bleeding holes. He could see the wolfsbane already working as black veins crawled up Derek's neck.

"Derek, hey, look at me." Stiles told him, holding his face in his hands, patting his cheeks.

Gerard stepped into the room and looked down at them with a smirk, "Now no one will have the hybrid. And you're coming with me, you're going to fix every mess you made."

Stiles slapped Gerard's hand away as he tried to grab his arm, "I can't wait to watch Elias kill you."

"I'll bet you can't. Like father, like son right? Just as murderous as he is." Gerard snapped, "You wouldn't think so highly of your dear creator if you knew the truth."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

Gerard smirked, "It wasn't the werewolves who killed your family. It was Elias."


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles glared at him, "Lies. It's all lies."

Gerard scoffed, "The werewolves only attacked because the vampires were there and taunted them into a fight. They could have cared less about humans. Elias had come to your mother because she was one of the last of his line, descendant from one of Elias' sons who died in battle. He wanted to turn her and you but she refused so he killed her and your father and turned you anyways. Made it look like the werewolves so he would seem a hero."

Stiles shook his head, it couldn't be true. Elias wouldn't have done that, Elias was like his father.

Gerard reached for him again and Stiles jerked back, "Fine, dead is just as good to me." Gerard raised his gun.

Stiles closed his eyes but the shot never came. Instead he heard a growl and a thud like someone being thrown into the wall. When he opened his eyes he saw Gerard slammed against the wall and Peter was raking his claws down his chest. Gerard yelled in pain and managed to push Peter away, picking up his gun and shooting him two more times in the chest.

Peter slumped down, clawing at his chest but the wolfsbane was already in his bloodstream.

"Fucking mongrel." Gerard spat.

Peter sneered at him, looking at Stiles, then down at Derek, "Bite him."

"What? That will kill him!" Stiles shouted.

Peter rasped, coughing up blood, "Just do it. Bite him."

Stiles looked down at Derek. His breathing was shallow and Stiles could hear his heartbeat slowing down. If he was going to die from the wolfsbane, what did Stiles have to lose by trying?

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Peter one last time and he just nodded, "You better be sure about this." He tilted Derek's head back and leaned in, letting his fangs scrape over the skin before he bit down and Derek's blood filled his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Gerard hissed.

Peter chuckled weakly, "You may have killed me but the hybrid yet lives."

Stiles was so lost in the blood, he didn't hear Peter's comment or realize that Elias had found them. Elias grabbed him by the neck and ripped him away from Derek, throwing him across the room.

"What have you done?!" Elias yelled, looking down at Stiles, his eyes glittering with anger. Stiles' gaze flitted to Derek and Elias turned his rage to Derek, "This is the abomination that has caused so much trouble?"

Elias picked Derek up by the throat and threw him with so much force that Derek crashed through the wall and landed a floor below them, falling through the missing floor in the dilapidated structure of the building.

"Gerard wasn't lying was he?" Stiles asked, "You killed my parents..."

Elias turned to face him again, "I loved your mother, as I love you. You are the last of my family and yet you are forcing me to do this."

"No one forced you to kill your own daughter." Stiles shouted.

"She had been corrupted! By the monster that is laying dead no more than three feet from you!" Elias pointed at Peter's body, "She went against the coven by choosing him over her own kind and the child that would have come from it would have been an abomination, just like the one you have now created!"

Stiles shook his head, "You call them monsters but the only monster here is you, Elias."

"Say what you will but I will not allow our species to fall to extinction because of this creature." One of Elias' guards handed him the sword that he had often used in battle and Elias pointed it at Stiles, "This ends tonight. I will not have history repeating itself for a third time."

\------------------------------

Derek distantly heard the sounds of battle raging around them and voices yelling and he picked up on Stiles' voice above him somewhere. His body felt like it was on fire but he couldn't help shivering as he lay in the water where Elias had thrown him. He had to be in the sewers of the building, the bottom floor which is why everything sounded like it was above him.

He gasped as pain coursed through his body and he felt his bones begin to crack and reshape, his body trying to accommodate both species as he finally shifted.

\----------------------------------

"No! Don't-" Stiles yelled for Elias. Elias jumped down through the hole and Stiles watched from above as Elias looked around for Derek, "Elias, he's not-"

Stiles stopped short when Elias turned to look up at him and a black creature appeared behind Elias. Elias whirled around when the felt the creature behind him, coming face to face with it.

Stiles looked on in disbelief. It had really worked, Derek was a hybrid now. Half vampire, half werewolf. Derek's skin had taken on a black color, but no fur like a werewolf. His fingers had elongated into sharp claws and when he looked up at Stiles, his eyes were pitch black. Derek growled then and Stiles saw that he didn't have just two fangs like a vampire but rather a whole mouth full.

"Half vampire, half werewolf. Stronger, faster, better than both in everyway." Stiles whispered remembering the werewolf's words from earlier.

Elias looked at Derek in disgust and raised his sword but before he could strike, Derek's clawed hand shot out faster than Stiles could track and grasped Elias around the throat.

Stiles could see Derek dig his claws in and Elias' hand scrabbled furiously at his throat. Derek bared his teeth and threw Elias and before Stiles could say anything or even move, Derek had vanished.

Stiles didn't know what to do. Elias, the one who had turned him, taken him in and been the only family he'd really had was also the one who had killed his parents and everything he'd been told about the war and their species had been a lie. Stiles was also singlehandedly responsible for the first hybrid to ever exist and that hybrid happened to be one of the few people in the world that Stiles cared about. And he would not let Elias take anyone else from him. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter!! 
> 
> This story has been a long time in the making but I finally finished it and I'm so happy to have been able to write this for you all even if it did take me forever (for which I am so sorry about). I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter and stick around for the second part of this series that is coming soon!

Elias righted himself immediately when he landed and he spun around, ready to face Derek but the hybrid was gone. Next thing he knew, Derek was in front of him, snarling. Elias lashed out but Derek dodged every hit, landing his own each time and raking his claws over any bit of flesh that Elias left open. 

Just as quickly as Derek had appeared, he was gone again, leaving Elias spinning in circles, trying to find him. Stiles couldn't see him but he heard Allison and Lydia calling for him, "Stiles! Stiles, where are you?!" 

Stiles grabbed onto the wall and pulled himself up, looking at the scene below, "Derek?..." Seconds later Lydia and Allison burst into the room, Scott and Chris on their heels. 

Lydia rushed to his side, looking at the gash on his forehead from where Elias had thrown him earlier, "Are you ok? What happened?"

Stiles shook his head, "Elias killed my parents... It was him all along."

"And he'll pay for that," Allison promised, "But right now, we have to get out of here. Elias' guard is on the way and they'll kill you if they find you here."

There was a loud roar that ripped through the building and Allison and Lydia both brought their weapons up expecting a fight. Scott's eyes turned yellow on their own accord and he looked around, "What was that? It couldn't have been a werewolf."

Stiles looked down again and finally saw that Derek had reappeared and was standing atop a mound of rubble, Elias in front of him, readying himself for Derek's attack.

"What is that?" Lydia asked, looking down at the creature. 

"That's Derek, isn't it?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded and Lydia and Allison's eyes widened. Chris looked down at Derek in disbelief, "Did you turn him?"

"It was the only way, he'd been shot and was dying. Peter told me to bite him, to turn him. I didn't know Peter had already injected him with Joseph's blood, that the vampire gene just needed to be activated. He's a hybrid now..." Stiles explained.

"Listen, we'll hold off Elias' men but you have to get him as far away from here as you can. The vampires will stop at nothing to kill him and the werewolfs will do anything to control him. Get him and get yourselves far away from here." Chris ordered.

A roar and the sound of a body slamming into a wall drew their attention and Derek had Elias pinned against the wall, clawing at his face. Two of Elias' guards ran into the room, shooting at Derek and a bullet hit him in the shoulder and he released Elias, disappearing from sight again.

"I'll take care of those two and get Derek. You guys take care of everyone else." Stiles told Chris and without another word, jumped down into the middle of it.

The two guards didn't hear when he landed behind them and he kicked one in the back of the leg, grabbing him by his neck and snapping it as the guard fell. He ducked as the other guard swung the rifle at his head. He grabbed it and jerked the guard forward, grabbing him by the throat before throwing him down and using his own gun to shoot him. He threw the gun down and looked around for Derek.

Stiles went for the last spot he'd seen Derek take cover but as he rounded the column, an arm shot out and clotheslined him. He fell back and all the breath whooshed out of his lungs and he saw Elias' face above him.

He heard Derek roar then and he managed to turn on his side. Derek leapt at Elias but Elias knocked him down and was on him too quick for Derek to move. Elias had an arm wrapped around Derek's neck and one around Derek's hand as Derek tried to slash at him.

It was then that Stiles realized Elias was going to break Derek's neck. He looked around for anything to stop Elias and his eyes landed on Elias' sword. Stiles grabbed the sword and put it to Elias' throat, "Release him."

Elias tightened his hold around Derek's neck, "I will not allow this to happen on my watch again."

"It already has." Stiles pressed the sword against Elias' skin harder, barely cutting the skin. 

Elias released Derek and spun around, intending to grab Stiles but as he spun one way, Stiles pulled the sword across his throat the other way. Stiles jumped back out of Elias' reach as Elias tried to grab for him, "Now, I'll make your death as painful as his." Elias promised. 

Stiles just held up the sword, blood slowly dropping off the blade. A thin line spread across Elias' throat and his brought his hands up to feel it before blood poured out and Elias fell to his knees. Elias sneered at Stiles, "You have no idea what you've done. You haven't won anything."

"Have fun in hell, Elias." Stiles told him before swinging the blade through the air and decapitating him completely. 

Stiles let the sword fall from his hands, the sound of it clattering to the ground echoed around the cavern. Stiles looked down at his hands and when he looked back up, Derek was standing in front of him. Derek had shifted back, his body completely devoid of any evidence of the fight or the gunshots inflicted by Gerard. 

"Is it over?" Derek asked, nodding towards Elias' body. 

Stiles shook his head, "No, I've just killed a vampire elder and you're the first hybrid to ever exist. It's far from over, it's just beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said above, thank you to everyone who stuck it out, I know it couldn't have been easy. But I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and I hope you will all stick around for the second part in this series that will follow along with the second Underworld movie. 
> 
> Thanks again and I truly appreciate and love you guys!


End file.
